Sunset
by kunoichidelahoja
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a conversation while the sun sets. This was how I saw the manga/anime ending. Takes place right after the fight with Kaguya.


_This is one of the endings I had pictured for the Naruto manga before it ended in 2014. This takes place right after the fight with Kaguya. But instead of Sasuke being stupid, he and Naruto get hit with a final fatal blow from Kaguya before being sealed for good. Since they're dying, Sasuke sees no point in attempting his "revolution." Read and review guys!_

The fight was over. Victory was shocking and so sudden that Sasuke wondered if it was even real. They just fought what was the single most powerful being ever to have existed and won. But then again, the impossible has always been attainable when the dobe was around.

There he was, exhausted but still managing to smile, proud at the moment of triumph they earned together as a team. For a moment, it was as if Sasuke had never left the village or descended into darkness and crime. Almost.

The Sage of the Six Paths was speaking but no sound was able to reach Sasuke's ears. He was focusing on his next steps. The massive tree was still present in the battlefield and everyone was still trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. If he acted quickly, he could begin his revolution and erase the suffering of the past from the world.

"Naruto and Sasuke," the Rikudo said, "after fighting my mother, did your answers change?"

Naruto responded with the usual, saying he has always been about protecting his friends. He was never known to change. Then he asked about saving all the ninja from the genjustu. Apparently all the rivals needed to do was form the Ko seal, something so simple. It reminds Sasuke of his days at the Academy, when he still had family and his biggest worries were about foolish giggling girls, striving to meet his family's expectations and a loud-mouthed blonde.

Naruto was approaching Sasuke, holding out his hand to him. Even now Naruto still held out his hand to him after everything, with the same tender expression he has always had for the dark-haired rogue. He doesn't think he'll ever understand why.

"What about you?" the Sage asked, "The answer you gave back then, has it changed?"

"I don't mind if you free them," Sasuke began, "but -"

Sasuke stopped talking and inhaled, as he felt a sharp pain drill into his chest. The sensation was so intense that he forgot himself. He shut his eyes and fell to his knees. He couldn't think or see, he could barely breathe. All he could feel was pain. His body was in pure agony. He could faintly hear Naruto cry out his name, but then Naruto himself began screaming incoherently, as if he were writhing in pain. Sakura and Kakashi ran to their side, helpless to spare them from their suffering. But then the torture was slowly dissipating from their bodies. It took several moments for the agony to completely fade away. It was only then that Sasuke dared to open his eyes again. He saw the Sage of the Six Paths move away from him.

"It seems that although you won the battle, you did not come out of it unscathed." The Rikudo said grimly.

"What's happened to them?"Sakura asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Kaguya has dealt Naruto and Sasuke one fatal blow to their bodies," he explained. "It was a move she would use all too often in the time of her reign, when rebels tried to confront her. It is much like the strikes of the Hyuga, where the attack is not seen but felt afterwards from within the body. Ordinary people would have died instantly from her attack, but since these two have my powers it took longer for them to feel it. I managed to take the pain away, but I'm sad to say there is nothing more to be done. Sasuke and Naruto cannot be saved. They will both die."

Sakura bawled, Kakashi closed his eyes in sorrowful silence. Naruto's face only had a blank expression. Sasuke was expecting hysterical outrage, tearful despair or full blown denial. But Naruto didn't make a sound. As for Sasuke, he accepted his fate. He had known for years now that his life would come to an early end. The life he had led was not easy or positive. He was convinced that he was never meant to be happy. He was only meant to suffer and then die. He had suffered for far too long, so now he dies.

"How long?" Sasuke inquired quietly.

"Sunset." he was told with certainty. Ah, so this is how it ends.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, "There has to be something we can do -"

"Sakura," Kakashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It can't end this way, not after everything we've been through," she cried. She probably pictured some happy ever after with Team seven laughing together again in the streets of their village. Bothersome fool.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. His back was turned to them, so no one could see his face anymore. "Let's go do the Ko seal."

"But Naruto, what about your dream?" Sakura insisted. "You said you were gonna be Hokage!" Now he couldn't be, because he was going to die in a few hours. "All that you've struggled for, all that work and what you're just gonna give up? No! That isn't you Naruto, that isn't the knuckled-headed idiot I know."

Naruto sticks out his right arm, his hand forming the thumbs up sign. "Sakura-chan." was all he said. It was all he had to say. He looked at her and smiled that beautiful grin of his that lit up like a thousand stars. Then he turned his head back facing forward, away from her, as Sasuke joined him and merged his left hand with Naruto's right. This was how she had remembered them together, and this was how she will remember them for the rest of her life. Two boys, now men, always ahead of her, always unreachable. On a level she dare not follow out of inferiority. It would be her greatest regret.

A vast wave of energy was released as the seal was formed. The moon was back to normal and the powerful genjustu was gone. The people were awakening from their slumber. And then they were gone. It would be the last time anyone saw them alive.

The sounds of the ocean waves crashing upon shore was like music to Sasuke's ears. Even though he was dying, Sasuke found it strange that he never felt more warmth as the rays of the setting sun caressed his pale skin. The hum of the forest behind him was the only indication to him that the seal worked. The war was over. The ninja world won and Sasuke the villain would die alone, forgotten by them all. The childish question of seeing his family again kept creeping into his mind. Fate has never been so kind to him in life, he wouldn't expect as much in death. Sasuke did not believe in deities but was certain that at worst he would suffer more in death. Best case scenario he would only fade away into nothingness, with only the black void of darkness for his soul to drown into. With his end, the mighty Uchiha would die with him and eventually disappear from history in the coming future. A regret that stinged dully in his heart. He felt like a failure, but his only comfort was that he was not the only one to blame for his clan's demise. His father and brother were also responsible. Madara and Obito were responsible. Their cursed power was responsible. Perhaps it was better this way. Passing such a burden to children was too cruel an act for Sasuke, and he'd attempted to murder his comrades.

Ironically enough, despite his impending doom, Sasuke was content. The end was finally here. He would die and no longer suffer in this world. He was free from hypocrisy and politics and war. He was free from desire, manipulation and vengeance. Sasuke let the waves sooth him, as he took in the view. The skies were a wonderful mix of blue, yellow, orange and pink due to the sun's descent. The light of the sun cascaded down on the ocean waters, causing it to glimmer. This would be the last thing he ever saw. The hum of the forest and the crash of the waves would be the last thing he ever heard. All he had to do now was wait for death to claim him.

All he had to do was wait for the sun to set.

"Hey."

Of course. The dobe. He chuckled. "It was bad enough you pestered me in life, now you want to pester me in death as well, usuratonkachi." Though Sasuke wasn't even able to sense him nearby.

"Well, it's not as if I got anything better to do, or enough time to do it at least," Yes, over the years Sasuke had to bear overhearing stories of Naruto's great adventures and battles. He had made many friends. He became quite the celebrity. The whole world was his friend. He didn't have enough time to bid farewell to them all. "Besides, I'm not one for goodbyes."

"No?"

"No."

Silence etched its way between them.

"Naruto," Sasuke felt the guilt dripping from his voice. "I"m sorry that you won't get to be the Hokage. I'm sorry I wasn't kinder to you and I'm sorry I never defended you against those assholes in the villages. You deserved better. You always deserved better. But you always knew that didn't you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No, I didn't." Naruto said. At first Naruto failed to understand why he was detested and even feared by adults and children alike. He never acted so terribly that deemed such treatment. But since he was despised for so long without any justice, Naruto had begun to give into his doubt. Maybe he did deserve such treatment. It may have been foolish to believe such things, but when the entire world hates you from the moment you're born...

No, he wouldn't think like that anymore. It didn't matter any longer.

"You know, I hated you so much because I didn't get you," Sasuke began. "The world spat on you and your existence everyday for your whole life. Yet, you yearned for the people that hated you to just love you. You didn't care that they wanted you to die. You just wanted someone to love you. What weak thinking I thought. How pathetic it is to be that desperate. If it had been me," Sasuke paused, imagining retribution for such disrespect, "I wouldn't have forgiven them."

"But then when we started spending time together, I watched you closely and then I began to understand you, and why you behaved the way you did. Then I hated you even more. Despite the life you were given, you were convinced if you just tried hard enough, you'd get to be happy. Again I thought you a fool, to be so naive. I accepted my fate to suffer, to drown in pain and darkness. But you refused, you defied suffering. You dared to run into the light. You dared to fight for your happiness. Your bravery pissed me off."

"But most of all I hated you because I was afraid. Afraid that I was wrong about the world and about myself. Wrong about the fact that happiness would never be a factor in my life, wrong that vengeance was the only reason to live for. I was afraid that I was a coward and weaker than the loser everyone hated and nobody wanted. If that were true and if it were acknowledged, I wouldn't be able to bear the shame. So I left. And then the moment came. After I won, a sharp pain hit the spot where the curse seal was and I fell. I almost fell on you," Sasuke recalled with sad humor,"But I stopped just short of your face. It was directly below mine. You looked so vulnerable. It must have been mere minutes but it felt like an eternity" he noted quietly, solemnly. "If you had opened your eyes, if you had pleaded with me then, I would have stayed," Sasuke stated,"because I would have lost the strength to go. It took everything I had just to walk away.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I thought of you everyday. I thought about you the most. I would ask myself the question all the time 'does Naruto hate me, after all that I've done?'" Sasuke mentioned with a ghost of the wryest smile. "And I would always answer the same; 'No, he doesn't Naruto doesn't hate anyone, he just doesn't have it in him to. He won't hate the villagers who abused him, psychopaths who threatened him or the beast that killed his family. He probably still considers me a friend.'"

"I think that's the most you ever talked," Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled. "It is."

Naruto did a double take and was captivated by the smile. He's always remembered Sasuke with a scowl, stoic and stern. Sometimes he'd be caught smirking. But never full blown smiling. It even seemed that Sasuke was in joy. A shame that the world never got to see it the beauty of his smile. Just more pain for Naruto's heart to bear until the sun set.

"Wanna know how I knew you'd come through for us?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm your friend," Sasuke spoke sarcastically.

"Because you're a good man." Naruto declared.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Despite everything you've done Sasuke, I never saw you as a criminal or a traitor." Naruto said with a smile, pure admiration radiating from him, "Sometimes I would think of you like a superhero or a legend like the ones you see in movies or read about," Naruto continued, "The handsome stoic warrior with a tragic past. Even when you became a rogue win, I still saw you like that, because it was something guys like that would do. Because if you were truly evil then how were you my light out of the darkness?" he said with a voice quivering. "So much of me exists because of you. When we were little boys, you taught me to be brave and strong in the face of adversity and to always be determined regardless of the odds stacked against you, because after your family died you never shed a tear or showed weakness. When we fought Haku you taught me that I wasn't worthless even though that was how I was told to feel everyday of my life because you were willing to die for me. When we would spend time together in Team seven you taught me friendship because despite our jealously and rivalry you always had my back. When you left you taught me about love, because when you left I felt empty and sad and mad and stupid all at once and all I cared about was hearing you call me dobe and ususaratonkachi one more time. I thought I lost you but then realized there was three more years before Orochimaru could consume you. Then all I could feel was hope that I would see you one day and reach out my hand to you so you could hold it."

"Despite everything we've been through, despite the jealously, the rivalry and the fights, I don't hate you." Naruto said with finality. "If none of it made me hate you nothing can. Sure, I won't get to be Hokage, but I got what I wanted in the end. The village accepts me for who I am and I get to be with you. Cherry on top - I get to keep my promise to you." Naruto said with a beaming grin.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I shouldered your hatred and now I die here with you," Naruto reminded him. "And now we'll understand each other in the next life."

"Naruto," Sasuke drawled. "How is it you're slowly dying but can still be so infuriatingly exhausting?"

"Hehe," Naruto started to laugh. Sasuke was daring enough to join him.

It wouldn't be long now. The sun was on the horizon, more than halfway down. The sun was a dark orange. The clearing was beginning to get cold, but Sasuke realized it wasn't the temperature. It was him. Death was slowly creeping into his being. He turned to look at Naruto. Even with his Uzumaki durability, the blonde was having difficulty breathing and looking frailer and paler than usual.

"You scared?" Naruto asked, with the calmest voice Sasuke ever heard.

"No," Sasuke replied. "I've been waiting a long time to die."

"He," Naruto chuckled softly. "Of course, you'd say something like that, teme."

"What about you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nah," Naruto agreed, "It's weird but I feel like I'm sleepy and that I'm gonna have the best nap ever," Sasuke noted his voice was getting lower, "even if I'm never gonna wake up again," he finished with a sad note.

"You've always been strange Naruto," Sasuke noted. "Knowing you I thought you'd scream or cry or be in denial about it. But here you are sitting by me, accepting death."

"Shut up teme," Naruto retorted half-heartedly. His famous energy was fading away piece by piece. He couldn't sense the tailed beasts within him anymore. He just realized they'd die along with him too.

The sun was almost gone from vision, a glimmer of light shining over the ocean. Most of the sky was dark and the forest behind was suddenly silent. Strength left both ninja as they fell on their backs, their heads facing the heavens. Sasuke saw from his peripheral vision that Naruto had placed his hand above his own, but he could not feel it. He was numb, consciousness was slipping away. Suddenly he remembered the battle with the rogue win Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza was lain down beside his fallen partner, and whispered how he wished he could follow Haku to where his soul went in the afterlife, even if it wasn't possible considering the life Zabuza left. Sasuke felt something similar, now looking at Naruto. He doubted he and Naruto would go to the same place but wanted to follow him there into the light all the same.

Usuratonkachi.

Everyone was finally untangled from the massive tree. People were dazed and worn; the effects of the genjutsu had taken their toll. As the tree slowly withered from the battlefield the moon shone through, once again its normal light cascaded upon the world trapping no one in illusions. No one cheered yet however, for they were unsure if what was happening was real or fake. But Kakashi and Sakura assured them all that it was real. The war was over, the threat was gone and they won. Relief was reflected in all the expressions of the shinobi. Some would hug one another, some would shake hands and some would smile knowingly at each other, elated that they survived. Sakura somehow found her way to the members of the Rookie nine, Sai, what was left of Team Guy and the Sand Siblings. They were all exhausted but glad she survived. The feeling was mutual. Then she notices Hinata looking around expectantly for Naruto. She also saw Sasuke's associates known as Team Hebi looking around for the person who brought them together.

A part of her wanted to lie, so that she didn't have to admit the truth to herself. But what would that achieve? It wouldn't change a damn thing.

When they saw her smile go away, she saw varying expressions of dread.

After she recounted the events, they searched for their bodies. Hours later they stopped when they gathered around Hinata standing before them. Sakura realized she was staring down at something below her, for she was standing on a cliff at the edge of the forest they were in. She caught up and then looked down herself.

They were found with their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, each one had a peaceful smile on their face. Their bodies remained in one piece and lying down face up, the only thing in tatters being their clothes. All Sakura could focus on was the fact they were holding hands. She had truly been left behind, for good this time. In that moment, Sakura broke down and sobbed uncontrollably for quite a while.

The first thing Naruto saw was the familiar pale green of the walls. He sat up and felt that he was on his bed, in his old apartment, from before Pain attacked. Everything was exactly as he remembered, but it was eerily silent. So he went outside, but heard no sound. It was as if the world had gone deaf with sound getting sucked out of it. Naruto noticed there was no sign of any people throughout the village. He went past Ichiraku, the Hokage's office, the training grounds, even the ninja academy. But there wasn't a single person around. There wasn't any animals or even a fly. Naruto was all alone.

He thought he knew despair until that moment. Growing up discriminated and bullied for reasons unknown for most of his life, being an orphan with no other family and no friends had been so draining. But the fact that he now had to spend eternity in solitude? If he weren't dead already Naruto would have died on the spot. Alas, his greatest fear had been realized and this time there was no escape. What's worse, he'd done nothing to deserve it.

Naruto kicked a rock he found on the ground, finding himself on a familiar path from his childhood days. It was the route he'd take going home after playing with kids in the park. The sun was setting too, making the sky bleed orange. As he walked he saw a shadow loom over the stairs leading down to the dock below out of the corner of his eye. He walked towards the stairs to see and found a familiar person sitting on the dock, just as they had as a child. He ran down the steps, praying that this wasn't a trick. He stopped at the dock, breathless as the figure turned his head slightly to look at Naruto with that beautiful signature smirk of his.

He slowly walked up to Sasuke and sat down by his side, just as he wanted to all those years ago. His legs were swinging over the water of the lake while Sasuke's lay still. Sasuke had one leg perched on the edge of the dock, his left arm resting on it. He turned to look at Naruto, warmth in his eyes.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted.

"Hey," Naruto returned.

And there they both sat, not needing to say anything more, knowing that they were finally at peace.


End file.
